


"Hell was the journey but it brought me heaven"

by UpsideDownCats



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, He shares them with Alastair, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, No Smut, Paris (City), Piano, Singing, Thomas writes songs in his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownCats/pseuds/UpsideDownCats
Summary: Thomas and Alastair are on their honeymoon in Paris, and Alastair has a surprise for Thomas.Title from Invisible String by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Kudos: 22





	"Hell was the journey but it brought me heaven"

It had been almost five days since they got married, and Thomas still felt a rush whenever he looked at Alastair and thought, _that's my husband_.

When they walked into the Paris hotel room, Thomas's jaw dropped.

The midday light was shining through the floor-to-ceiling windows on the far wall, illuminating the beauty of the carpet, the bed, the walls. It felt like he had stepped into a painting.

He was so preoccupied he didn't notice Alastair leaving, so when he turned to see him gone, he panicked for a few seconds before the door opened.

When Alastair entered, he saw the worry in Thomas's eyes and looked amused.

"Calm down, my love. I was only out for a moment."

"I'm fine! I was just… concerned."

Alastair smiled the smile he always did when he was surprised by Thomas's love. For a long time, he had experienced very little open affection, and as soon as Thomas realized that, it became his goal to give him as much as possible.

Pleased by Alastair's expression, Thomas cleared his throat and said, "So, what do you want to do?"

 _His husband_ grinned. "Follow me."

Thomas was brought into a private room just as beautiful as the previous one. Here, however, his attention was immediately drawn to the piano in the middle. He watched as Alastair went straight to it and began to play. At first, Thomas didn't recognize the song, but when Alastair started singing, he gasped.

It was the first song he ever shared with anyone. When Thomas had told Alastair that he made up songs in his head, the other boy begged him to write one down. It took a long time for Thomas to agree, but when he did, he chose a love song. A love song about Alastair, although he didn't admit that until later. 

And here Alastair was singing it to him. Thomas closed his eyes and let himself fall into the music, into Alastair's beautiful voice, into the lyrics that connected the two of them.


End file.
